


Knifepoint

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt received for the RvB Angst War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knifepoint

“What the fuck is the matter with you?”

Felix slapped Locus’ hand away and stumbled to his feet on his own, clutching at his shoulder.  Locus stood, flicking a drop of blood off the tip of his knife before sheathing it.

“Fuck!”  Felix fumbled one-handed and managed to remove his helmet.  He tried to throw it down, but it rolled out of his grip.  He kicked it out of midair straight at Locus, who calmly snagged it and tucked it under his arm.

“I can’t believe you stabbed me!”

Locus ignored the spot of wet heat under his chin, the tiny nick that Felix’s own knife had made and said, “I can’t believe you wanted to spar with actual knives.”  What Locus didn’t say was, “I can’t believe you held a knife to my throat and thought it would end there.  I can’t believe that just because you stuck a blade in a sim-trooper, that you would forget that I have always been better than you with knives.  I _can_ believe that you would end up screaming like a little bitch when it didn’t go your way.”

Felix was sucking air through his teeth, eyes burning with rage. For all their years working as partners, Locus never felt completely comfortable trusting Felix to watch his back.  And while he hated admitting it, he would not turn his back on Felix now for anything. It didn’t matter that Felix’s knife was lying ten feet behind him.  It didn’t matter that Locus had barely even broken Felix’s skin, let alone stab him.  Locus knew exactly how much damage he had done, and physically, it was nothing.  The damage to Felix’s ego however…

Felix’s snarl melted into a smile, but it didn’t fool Locus at all.  His face might seem relaxed, his voice smooth and calm, but the flames never left his eyes.  Not for the first or even the thousandth time, Locus thought how easy it would be to twist Felix’s head until his neck snapped.  Killing Felix would solve so many problems - but he could never do it.  He could never do it, and that’s what made him afraid. 

Felix smiled wider, and Locus felt an irrational thrill of fear that Felix could read his mind.  Felix walked slowly up to him, stood far closer than felt comfortable, his eyes burning through Locus’ helmet, and Locus fought the urge to step back.  Eyes closing to lazy slits, Felix leaned in even closer.  “Would you kindly pick up my knife for me?  I think it’s the absolute fucking least you could do right now.”  

Locus hesitated, and that was a horrible mistake.  Felix’s smile grew predatory - he knew the cause of Locus’ unease and gloried in it.  There was nothing that Locus could do except retrieve the knife, his skin crawling for the five agonizing seconds that Felix was out of his sight.  But even that wasn’t as bad as when he handed the knife back to Felix, handle first, and the way that that Felix never looked at it, but seemed to stare into his eyes, despite his visor.  He drew the knife gently out of Locus’ fingers, slow and strangely sensual, and Locus knew he was daring him to pull away his hand.  Locus stood for the length of another two breaths, then dropped Felix’s helmet, turned on his heel and walked away.  Behind him he could hear Felix’s low laughter.  One of them might be bleeding, but Locus knew which of them had been crippled.


End file.
